Girl Meets I Rely On You
by LONGLIVETHEFANDOMS
Summary: "You don't run out like that. I rely on you!" "...Okay" Rilaya, read it and weep.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a prologue for a story. Let me know if you're interested. It's Rilaya.  
**

I glad I know you. You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me.

But sometimes, there are moments, when just looking at you hurts. Your smile is like lemon juice on a paper cut, and when you laugh, it feels like I'm falling. Then you say goodnight, and I feel like I'm dying.

"I'm glad I know you...

I feel like I'm dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hi, and a third word for hello.**

Maya's POV

"Five more minutes!" Riley mumbled as she rolled over. I shook my head. For the one person who can make me go to school, she never gets up for school.

"Riles, it's time to get up." I said gently, walking towards the bed.

"Noooooo" she moaned, pulling the blankets over her head. I couldn't help but laugh. I checked the time on my phone.

 _I guess I'm a little early_ I thought as I looked back down at her.

"Alright, scoot over" I said, caving.

I set a timer for five minutes and crawled in with her. She wrapped her arm around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder, and my heart melted.  
-

Riley's POV

I woke up wondering why my pillow was moving slightly. Then I realized my pillow was Peaches. She was gently playing with my hair and obviously trying hard not to move a lot, as that would wake me up.

 _Such a nice friend, Peaches_ I thought sleepily, enjoying the quiet. Without looking at Maya's face, I could tell something was bothering her. It's my secret superpower.

"What's wrong, Maya?" I mumbled, making her jump slightly.

"Morning Riles, I thought you were asleep." She said in a jokingly accusing tone.

"I was, but it's hard to stay asleep when my pillow breathes." I replied, sitting up.

"While, it's time for you to get ready for school." She said, " I'll say hi to your family while you get dressed." She got up to leave, but then I remembered.

"Peaches!" I stopped her as she reached the door handle. She raised her eyebrow, waiting.

"You never told me what's bothering you." I continued. She tilted her head for a second, confused. Then looked back at me with an unreadable expression.

"Don't worry about it." Was all she said, then she was out the door, greeting my parents with her typical, "morning losers".

 _What's going on?_ I asked myself as I got ready. Something was definitely off, and I needed to know.

 _Maybe Farkle knows something…_

Riley's POV

"Ahhh!" Farkle screamed as he closed his locker. I had been standing behind his locker door, waiting to talk to him.

"Hey, sorry to scare you. I was just wondering...have you noticed anything wrong with Maya lately?" I asked, before he could get a word in.

"Uhh..." That was all I needed to know that he wasn't telling me something. I grabbed him by the collar.

"What's wrong with my girl?" I growled, or tried to. This really is more Maya's thing.

"I don't know, but I did notice." He replied, and I let go of him. That won't help me.

"And," Farkle continued, "I can tell it's not something that she'll tell you without being ready, so don't try."

"Why should I? I'm her friend." I replied, confused.

"Because that could trigger her fight or flight mode." He answered.

"Oh...no still don't have any clue." I responded, looking at him quizzically.

He sighed, then explained. "Fight or Flight is one of the animalistic instincts humans still exhibit. If and when you feel threatened, this will initiate. At that point there are two choices, defense through counter attack, or fleeing the area of danger. So when Maya feels pressured into talking about something she isn't ready to talk about, she'll either turn it into an argument, or leave. Either one is not good, and avoidable."

As he finished, I blinked, trying to take in all the information he just spewed out. It makes enough sense I guess. That tends to be what happens when I push her.

Before I could ask anything else, the warning bell sounded, and we both had to get to class.

That left me wondering two things:

 _What could be bugging Maya,_

 _and how could Farkle tell that she wasn't near ready to talk about it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, fair warning, sad stuff ahead, I won't spoil it too much, but pet lovers, you have been warned.**

Riley's POV

"Aesop" My dad said as class started.

"I object!" Farkle said, standing up, looking angry, not fuming, just Farkle angry.

"On what grounds, Farkle?" Dad responded, the corner of his mouth curving upward slightly.

"You're a history teacher, not language arts, and Aesop was a author and philosopher." Farkle stated.

"Overruled." My father said after a moment, turn back to the board.

"Aesop, as Mr. Minkus has told us, was in fact a Greek scholar and philosopher, famous for his fables." My father continued. "I want you and a partner to read a fable and explain a meaning not seen at first glance. You may pick witch one."

"When is this due?" I asked, ready to get it done.

"Umm...before the end of the episode." He replied.

"What does this have to do with history?" Haley asked, raising her eyebrows accusingly.

"Well, in 1642 Britain had a king that said 'SHUT UP HALEY'!" He said, leaning down towards her at the end for emphasis.

The bell rang, and everyone left for there next class. Well, everyone but the six of us. My dad turned around and noticed us.

"What do you want?" He asked, exasperated.

"What are up to, sheepshead?" Farkle asked in his best interrogation voice and face.

"Me? Up to something? No!" My father mocked. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on dad, every class is about our lives, do you know something we don't?" I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows. I never told him I thought Maya was upset about something.

"Not every class." Dad stuttered.

"Yeah ya do, Matthews." Maya said.

"Really, do you all think that?" Dad asked, looking around the room, even at some of the empty desks.

"Yes." We said in unison.

"Smackle, you didn't even have me before this year!" He protested.

"I learn quick!" She said, then turned to the boys. "We need to decide."

"Smackle!" We all shouted.

"That's it, bay window!" My dad yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause I'm tired! That's why!" he snapped, making me giggle.

* * *

"What's bugging you, Maya?" I asked quietly, more to myself than her. We sat in the bay window, after doing are homework with the boys at Topanga's.

"I just don't feel like talking about it." Maya replied quieter than me, not meeting my eyes. She sounded like she was trying not to be sad. I looked for any hints. Farkle told me at Topanga's that she's actually really easy to read, if you know what to look for. Then he told me to drop it.

 _'Seriously Riley, she wants to tell you, but she also needs time.' He said. How'd he get that from just looking at her? I got a lot to learn, I thought._

"Maya, I don't like seeing you sad." I said, grabbing her hand. "But I can't help if you don't tell me."

"I just don't know how to talk about this stuff. I'm better at just ignoring it until it's irrelevant." She said.

I grabbed her chin gently and made her look at me. She had tears in her eyes, it looked bad. Really bad. Like when her Grandma was sick bad.

'Wait a minute, Ginger...I remember Maya saying she hasn't been looking good lately, having a hard time breathing. No...'

"Ginger?" I prayed I was wrong, Ginger meant so much to Maya, she knew Ginger before she met me.

When I said her name Maya just started crying, and I hugged her tight, holding her as she let it out.

 **I know, I know, I'm truly evil! I sorry! RIP Ginger! I love that ferret.**


End file.
